


rise

by angstonly



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous Relationships, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Time Skips, kind of??, they're besties!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: "hi," xuxi says, shy as he looks between dejun and guanheng and back. "i hope i'm not interrupting.""not at all," dejun cracks a smile and beckons him over. "i have pancakes to share. tell guanheng to stop being lame and learn how to eat creatively."it's interesting to guanheng how easily dejun and xuxi fall into conversation. they speak to each other like old friends, like they've known each other all their lives. he supposes there's truth in that anyway — the two of them have spent their lives in the academy together, off on two different paths that now somehow converge because of guanheng.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts).



> to my puff carly! this was supposed to be posted ages ago, but i've only now managed to finish. ;; this was originally supposed to be xiaodery, but it morphed into xiaohencas somewhere along the way. i hope you like it. ;u; i love you lots and belated happy birthday!! MWAH !!

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

high school is as much of a hellhole as guanheng has always imagined it to be. the only thing that makes it bearable is the friends he's made in his new school. he's always been told that being a transfer isn't easy — entering in the middle of the term, according to a friend back home, is social suicide. people have already made friends, already established their groups.

guanheng is thankful that the tall kid named xuxi approaches him as soon as he gets there. he's bright — he reminds guanheng of an overgrown puppy, excited and always ready for adventure. they click fairly quickly — the both of them with a penchant for mischief and creating chaos where there isn't already.

it takes them approximately three minutes after meeting to realize that they're the perfect partners in crime.

being adopted by xuxi in his friends is a blessing, guanheng thinks as he packs his things at the end of the day. he would never admit it out loud, but he was worried about it. the idea of being the lone wolf, of not having anyone to talk to or hang out with — it's a terrifying thought for someone like guanheng, who craves intimacy and friendship.

guanheng haphazardly tosses his notebooks into his bag, not really caring for organization when all he wants is to go home and lie down. his new friends are all involved in after-school activities. he was invited to go with them, but guanheng isn't really interested. he's new, it's been a day, he'll figure out after-school things some other time.

with his bag slung over his shoulder, he makes his way down the corridor. it's mostly empty now, save for the few kids still at their lockers. it's still strange to think how this place is to be his new home for the next three years. it hasn't really registered all that much yet.

"just give it up, dejun," guanheng hears someone say, exasperated from what he can tell. he looks around for the source of the voice and his gaze lands on two boys not too far away. "you're never going to make it. don't put yourself through this much stress for something that won't work out anyway."

whoever was speaking walks away. guanheng sees the other boy — _dejun_ , his mind supplies — staying back, fingers curled tightly into his palms, an expression on his face that guanheng doesn't quite know how to interpret. he sees dejun's lips move, hears his voice albeit barely.

guanheng decides to move closer, maybe talk to him. and this is when he hears him clearly: "rise higher than the sun."

guanheng clears his throat to get his attention and dejun startles at the sudden noise. dejun stares at him, face so full of confusion that guanheng can't help but smile. it's oddly beguiling to him.

"you okay?" is what guanheng decides to say after cycling through different greetings in his mind. he's typically well-versed in the art of social interaction, but dejun has his brain lagging for some reason he can't quite pinpoint. "that dude was saying some pretty rude shit."

"ah, you heard that?" dejun laughs sheepishly, a faint rose adorning his cheeks. "it's fine, i'm used to it."

"that—" guanheng frowns at the thought. "you're used to him telling you that?"

"oh, no, not just him," dejun shrugs. "i'm used to everyone telling me that."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

guanheng finding the back garden is happenstance. it's lunch break and his new friends have gone off for meetings with their respective academic advisors. guanheng knows he should care more about his grades now that he's in a prestigious (pretentious, he would say) academy — one known for high ranks and successful alumni in powerful places — but he finds it difficult to work hard for a dream he hasn't even discovered yet, a dream he doesn't know even exists.

so he walks around the school, going wherever his feet take him, munching on a sandwich he brought from home. he finds himself down a path towards the back of the building, down an unobtrusive corridor close to a mostly unpopulated section of the school. he goes through the drab gray door at the end of the hallway, not really expecting to see much as he opens it.

what greets him is lush greenery; flowers and trees and fresh air abound, a welcome splash of color in this otherwise dull academy. he takes a deep breath in as the sunlight strikes his face, warm on his skin. it reminds him of summer vacation, of the family trip to hawai'i meant to placate him once he'd been informed of his transfer. he wishes he could go back and lie down on the soft white sand, bathing in the comforting kisses of the sun. it was a simpler time, just enjoying the crash of the waves against the shore, listening to the lively conversations of locals just enjoying their day.

what pulls him from his thoughts is a song.

it puts him in a trance. his whole body moves towards the enchanting sound without much thought. it's not until he sees the source of such a beautiful song that he becomes aware of where he is, who he's with. it puts a smile to guanheng's face, seeing him so immersed in the emotions of his song.

"so you hide out here during lunch," guanheng says, more of an observation than a question. "no wonder i never see you around."

dejun startles, song abruptly cut off that guanheng feels a bit regretful to have interrupted. "oh hey, guanheng," dejun greets with a smile, patting the empty space beside him on the blanket laid on the grass. he looks beautiful like this — light shining on his face, smile on his lips, legs outstretched on the blanket. it's much better than when they first met, dejun staring back at that asshole of a classmate, arms folded defensively against his chest. "no one's ever here, so this is where i come to sing."

"but you sound amazing," guanheng tells him. there's a melancholy on dejun's face as he hears the compliment and he doesn't understand it. "why hide?"

dejun laughs mirthlessly, eyes sad as he stares back at guanheng with an empty smile. "it's better this way," he says, breaking away from the gaze to play with a flower resting nearby. "i told you, didn't i? they don't support it here. they only encourage art to supplement your learning; they don't if it's a passion or a dream like it is for me."

"that's bullshit," guanheng snorts. he knows he isn't one to be talking about dreams when he doesn't even have one, but even then he knows that art is as valid a dream as any white-collar job this godforsaken academy promotes. "your voice is beautiful. honestly, it was like being transported into a different dimension. didn't even notice walking over until i saw you!"

at this, dejun turns to him again, this time with a bashful smile. "stop that," he laughs, more genuine than the last. "if they hear you, they'll chide you for encouraging what they refer to as a colossal waste of time."

"it's a good thing no one ever comes here then, right?" guanheng offers with a grin. "there's no one here but us."

slowly, the smile on dejun's face grows wide. "guess you're right."

  
  


  
  


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  
  


  
  


"where do you disappear to at lunch?" xuxi asks him one afternoon.

it's one of those rare days when he's not whisked away by his coach for more training. guanheng always found it ironically funny — for an academy known for its academic elitism and an over-magnified attention to all things scholastic, it sure does take its sports placements so seriously. it's laughable, really. guanheng was never shy about voicing this out loud. (xuxi laughs along with him; guanheng's right about it anyway.)

"hm, back garden with dejun," guanheng answers lazily, scrolling through his phone as he lies on xuxi's bed. they're supposed to be doing homework together, but guanheng can't really be bothered. he's just as unmotivated as he is naturally intelligent. he doesn't see the appeal of working his ass off for a flimsy piece of paper he has no real use for other than to show he excelled at taking tests. that's all school really is anyway. "i help him with his practicing; i'm the audience. also his number one fan. he's fucking amazing. he's going to rise higher than the sun, i just know it."

"huh, really? you and dejun?" xuxi looks over his shoulder. he's sat at his desk actually doing work. how guanheng wishes he had the drive to answer math problems the way xuxi does. how he wishes he cared about the useless little letters that measured how well he could memorize as much information as possible without having to truly understand. "didn't know you were friends."

guanheng sits up abruptly, accompanied by an ostentatious gasp and a hand to his chest. "i'm _hurt_ , xuxi!" he cries out in an affected tone. "i now see how little you truly pay attention to me."

"drama queen," xuxi laughs, tossing a pen his way. guanheng catches it with a grin, falling back against the mattress. the school's logo is printed on the pen, _pride in excellence_ engraved in gold right next to it. it's so fucking pretentious. "i mean, there's no opportunity for us to see you two together. you're usually with me. the only time you're not is at lunch. now i know it's because of a secret love affair."

guanheng snorts and throws the pen back at xuxi. he whines when it hits him on the forehead, but guanheng just sticks his tongue out at him. "it's not a love affair, and it's not secret. we're friends."

"then why hide?" xuxi spins his chair to fully face him, arms folded against his chest, an eyebrow arched, grinning at him with that teasing xuxi smile he knows and loves. guanheng remembers asking the same exact thing, remembers the answer dejun gives him.

guanheng sits up again, staring directly at xuxi. but instead of answering, he poses a different question. "what do you think of dejun?"

xuxi blinks at him. it's always funny to guanheng when xuxi is bemused. his face is so expressive and animated that it's always clear how he feels. big round eyes stare at him; it's like staring at a puppy. an overgrown puppy in human form — that's xuxi.

"honestly? i don't," xuxi grimaces at his own words. "that sounds so mean to say, but i don't really think of him. he lays low most of the time, but he's well-known around the school because of how much he loves singing."

"that's what i mean though," guanheng says. "what do you think about _that_ in particular?"

"his singing? he's good. he's pretty amazing, actually," he shrugs. "kinda sad how much everyone discourages him, but it's to be expected in our academy. it's stupid, but it is what it is."

"no, bullshit," guanheng frowns. in his mind, he sees dejun sitting in the back garden. he plays with a piece of thread on the blanket laid on the grass, eyes colored with a despondency undeserved. dejun always says he's used to it — he's been in the academy since kindergarten. "that doesn't make any of this right. he has a dream and he's damn talented at it. who the fuck has the right to tell him he should give up on it?"

"whoa, hey, calm down," xuxi shifts uncomfortably in his seat. there's a silence that follows afterwards, uneasy and tense. xuxi looks like he's thinking of his words carefully, cautious as he decides on how to proceed. "i'm not saying it's right. i'm just saying… well, it's how we're raised. dejun and i have been here since we were babies, you know? from the very start, we're told that the goal is to get into a prestigious university and work the typical high-paying jobs that most of our alumni have. anytime you stray from that path, you're brought down. you're told you can't do it, that it's not practical. you can't make a solid earning like that. it's a future filled with uncertainty. they scare the shit out of you, tell you all about the other students who tried and failed miserably."

guanheng sees a different kind of emotion in xuxi's eyes. xuxi looks off at a stack of magazines on his bookshelf, tucked in a corner amidst all the textbooks and periodicals. "xuxi," guanheng breaks the quiet. "you're on the business track, right?"

xuxi nods slowly.

"you didn't always want this path, did you?"

"who ever said i do now?" xuxi laughs bitterly as he shrugs. "i'm jealous of him, guanheng. he never let the academy scare him off. he never let anyone stop him from working towards his dream." xuxi smiles at him, wistful. "i don't think about dejun because i don't like thinking of the dream i gave up on. he's everything i wish i could be. he has the strength i never had, the determination i never had. i don't think about dejun because he reminds me of everything i'm not but so desperately want to be."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

dejun brings them pancakes. guanheng stares at him in disbelief as he unpacks it from his bag, a huge grin on his face. dejun is singing as he sets the food down, handing guanheng a pair of chopsticks.

"I'm not eating pancakes with chopsticks," guanheng deadpans. "who the hell eats pancakes with chopsticks? oh god — " he gasps dramatically, hand on his chest. "you're the type to eat chips with chopsticks, aren't you? i'm seriously rethinking this friendship now."

"oh stop!" dejun wrinkles his nose at him. "it's a challenge and it's fun. eating normally is boring, you know? this academy sucks the life out of you unless you actively do something not to let it. you have to find all the little ways to bring color back into our lives while we're here."

guanheng can't help but think of xuxi and what he said that afternoon. he wonders how many other people in this school are in the same boat. how many other people have been discouraged and scared to stay within the boundaries of the academy? how many other people have dreams they're too afraid to pursue because the academy says it's useless?

"you're frowning," dejun pokes his cheek. "you'll age faster that way."

guanheng laughs and pokes his cheek back. "sorry, i got distracted by something."

"want to talk about?"

guanheng hums instead of answering, unsure what to say. but before he gets a chance to think, dejun distracts him from his thoughts with a startled noise. he looks up and sees dejun wide-eyed, staring off into the distance.

he follows dejun's gaze and there's xuxi making his way towards them.

"hi," xuxi says, shy as he looks between dejun and guanheng and back. "i hope i'm not interrupting."

"not at all," dejun cracks a smile and beckons him over. "i have pancakes to share. tell guanheng to stop being lame and learn how to eat creatively."

it's interesting to guanheng how easily dejun and xuxi fall into conversation. they speak to each other like old friends, like they've known each other all their lives. he supposes there's truth in that anyway — the two of them have spent their lives in the academy together, off on two different paths that now somehow converge because of guanheng.

"so what brings you to the garden, huang xuxi?" dejun quirks a playful brow, mouth full of pancakes. guanheng watches as xuxi wipes his palms on his thighs, lip caught between his teeth. he looks hesitant, almost scared from where guanheng is sat. dejun seems to think the same, because he places a hand on xuxi's and flashes him a warm smile. "hey, no need to be so worried. i'm just curious — nothing more, nothing less."

xuxi breathes out and he chuckles, lips settling into a smile as he meets dejun's gaze. "guanheng told me about what you guys do here," he starts, swallowing his nerves. "i just — i guess i wanted to come and apologize. i've been a lousy friend to you. hell, people don't even know we were ever friends — that's how bad i've been. i miss you."

dejun blinks at xuxi. there's something about this moment that feels so intimate that guanheng kind of feels like he's intruding. so he stuffs his face with food and turns away, focusing instead on the flowers nearby.

"oh," dejun clears his throat, gaze not once leaving xuxi's. it's quiet and guanheng doesn't know if this is a good sign or not. his chest feels tight — he isn't privy to the story between them, just that they grew up together and drifted apart somewhere along the way. but he expels the breath he doesn't realize he's been holding when dejun laughs brightly and says, "xuxi, i miss you too."

it's not even his story, but guanheng feels his heart singing. and when xuxi and dejun pull him into their conversation, guanheng starts to see more splashes of color in this godforsaken academy.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

guanheng wants to scream, he really does. he sits outside the advisor's office with dejun, hand in hand as they wait for xuxi to finish his appointment. today is when xuxi tells his advisor that he wants to amend his career worksheet and they're there for moral support.

it gets ugly pretty quickly.

they can't hear everything from outside, but they can hear enough. the stupid advisor is yelling and it sets guanheng's insides on fire. he looks over at dejun, whose eyes are shut tightly as he squeezes guanheng's hand.

"god, i'm having flashbacks to when i first told them," dejun mutters under his breath, opening his eyes to look at guanheng with a sad smile. "you'd think they'd be nicer to a child, but it's just as bad. hell, it's worse considering how young i was. they really scare the shit out of you as soon as you show any remote sign that you're interested in the arts."

"this is bullshit," guanheng frowns at the image of a young dejun in the office, sitting still while being shouted at by the adults who should be encouraging him to work towards his dreams. "what kind of monsters would do that to a kid? god, i'm so sorry. you're fucking brave, dejun. you and xuxi both."

the yelling continues and guanheng's rage burns hotter and hotter the longer they stay outside. do his parents know about this? do they know that this is the kind of academy that they've sent him to? do they know that this academy crushes children's souls and devalues the beauty of the arts?

"fuck this."

dejun's eyes widen as guanheng rises to his feet, grip tight on his hand. "no, guanheng, what are you—"

guanheng barges inside, all the fury in his eyes. "you're all disgusting," guanheng spits out as he marches towards xuxi. "so this is what you do to the kids too? you yell at them and berate them for having a dream beyond academia or business and scare them into giving up on it?"

"mr. huang, you need to step outside. this doesn't concern you."

"it does," guanheng stands his ground, arms folded against his chest as he looks the advisor straight in the eye. "you're getting in the way of someone's happiness, forcing children to adhere to _your_ definitions of success. the world won't run properly if everyone's a businessman or a fucking professor."

"language, mr. huang!" the advisor scolds, face so scandalized that guanheng would laugh if he wasn't so infuriated. "please control your tone and show me some respect. this is no way to speak to—"

"oh shut up," guanheng snorts. "you lost the privilege of being treated with respect the moment you started hurling insults at xuxi for telling you what he really wants to do with his life. he's not your fucking puppet, just so you know. this entire academy needs to get their heads out of their asses and realize that no one should be castigated for wanting to create their own paths. you guys ought to apologize to every single student you've terrified into submission. they're going to make it, with or without your support. they're fucking talented, not that you would ever know. they're going to rise higher than the sun and it would all be no thanks to any of you. "

the room is stunned silent, all eyes on guanheng as he struggles to control his breathing. his face is red from the anger, whole body set ablaze. and then the gravity of the situation dawns on him and he feels his heart racing rapidly in his chest.

before he could process everything that had just come flying out of his mouth, xuxi and dejun grab his hands and drag him out of the office.

"holy shit, guanheng," dejun begins, a huge grin on his face. "you just did that."

"you're in so much trouble," xuxi adds, laughing as they start running down the path towards the back garden. "but that was fucking epic."

when they collapse on the grass outside, guanheng begins to smile. he has one hand in xuxi's and the other in guanheng's, staring up at the cloud-filled sky.

"guys, i think i know what my dream is now." he tells them, a newfound determination etched into his heart. "i'm going to become a school counselor."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

news gets around fast. guanheng's name spreads like wildfire all throughout the academy — the new kid who challenged the academy, the new kid who yelled at xuxi's advisor, the new kid who advocated for every child damaged by the academy's traditions. he gets random students thanking him as he walks down the halls, greeting him like everyone is suddenly his friend. guanheng is a friendly person by nature, but nothing would have prepared him for this much visibility.

"you're famous now, guanheng," dejun teases him at lunch. this time, he brought bagels. "everyone keeps talking about the kid who cursed an advisor out."

"i did _not_ curse him out," guanheng huffs, watching as guanheng dips his bagel into a tub of cream cheese. guanheng isn't sure why he brought a whole tub, but he's learned not to question dejun's peculiar lunch habits. "i just. you know. well, you were there, you know what happened."

"it was beautiful." xuxi sighs, lying down to rest his head on dejun's lap. dejun tears off a piece of bagel and pops it into xuxi's mouth.

"and hey, it got you realizing what you want to do with your life." dejun adds.

guanheng supposes this is true; the upside to his tirade is that he finally found a passion within him. it's ironic, really, how his vilification for everything the academy stands for is what leads him to finding out his goal in life.

"isn't it funny, though?" guanheng leans against dejun, head on his shoulder. "my dream ended up becoming something that the advisors would absolutely love."

"nah," dejun feeds guanheng a piece of bagel as well. "what's funny is the two of you using me as a goddamn pillow all the time."

xuxi and guanheng grin at the pout on dejun's lips.

"you love it." guanheng remarks.

"you love us." xuxi adds.

and with the warmest smile ever, dejun chuckles and says, "i do. i love you guys."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

xiao dejun. huang xuxi. huang guanheng.

by the time senior year comes, their names are written in the academy's history. three boys who broke away from tradition, who rose above every cruel word sent their way, who defied the academy and fought for every dream the institution has belittled for far too long.

they didn't expect much, but other students began to follow their lead. other students began to speak up about the dreams they've been afraid to say out loud. other students began to rise above the elitist standards set forth by their academy.

they leave behind a legacy when they walk through the academy doors one last time.

"i can't believe we made it," dejun says as they have their final lunch together in the back garden. "i walked in freshman year knowing i'd be alone, but i'm leaving with the best friends anyone could ever ask for."

"i didn't think i'd ever be able to pursue modeling," xuxi then says, gaze following the clouds as they roll across the sky. "or reuniting with you, jun. i guess we have guanheng to thank for that."

"oh stop," guanheng laughs, pulling them both in for a tight hug. "i did nothing. i believe in fate and divine intervention and all that stuff. everything happened because they were meant to happen, you know? i am just the universe's bitch, a tool to get you two back in each other's lives and helping each other with your dreams."

"shut up, you did so much for us," dejun admonishes. "we wouldn't be here without you, guanheng. you know this."

"shush, i was trying to be humble!"

they laugh together like this, let the time pass until they all have to go. it's kind of nostalgic thinking back to the first time guanheng found this place, or the first time xuxi joined them. three years passed by so quickly and they're all off to the next chapter of their lives.

"you guys better keep in touch," guanheng warns, trying not to let his voice tremble so much from the emotions now swelling in his chest. "and you're not allowed to replace me."

guanheng has one hand in xuxi's, the other in dejun's, fingers tightly laced together almost as though he's afraid to let go.

"never," dejun tells him. "it's always going to be you, me, and xuxi."

"no one could ever replace you two," xuxi adds. "no matter what happens, it's always going to be us three."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

guanheng feels everything all at once. this is what usually happens when he sees dejun on tv, his voice filling the room as if he were right there with him and not in some far away studio. it feels almost like it was just yesterday when he was just a quiet observer, watching dejun from afar, listening to him sing his heart out wherever and whenever he could.

now he sees dejun singing his heart out onstage, right where he's always belonged.

it's strange to think about now — how far off dejun once thought his dream was, how often he found dejun hiding behind the school building in tears, words of encouragement spilling from his lips like a mantra.

_you'll make it, dejun. you'll be a star. don't let their words affect you. you'll prove them all wrong. rise, dejun. rise higher than the sun._

guanheng can't help but smile. he looks over at his television, watches dejun's face fill the screen. dejun's eyes are closed as he sings, hand tight around the microphone but loose enough for him to tap beats with his fingers. guanheng knows singers do this, but he finds it absolutely endearing when it's dejun who does it.

when dejun finishes his song, he opens his eyes and flashes the biggest smile guanheng has ever seen from him.

then xuxi comes onstage, smile just as wide, greeting dejun with a tight hug that has guanheng feeling everything even more. guanheng feels himself overflowing with pride as he watches the two of them interact on tv.

it's strange to think about now — how xuxi once gave up on his dream, how it took guanheng and dejun and a little back garden to give him the courage to pursue it, how dejun shares his mantra to him every time xuxi felt like giving up.

_you'll make it, xuxi. you'll be a star. don't let their words affect you. you'll prove them all wrong. rise, xuxi. rise higher than the sun._

guanheng watches them on his tv with a fond smile, so proud of them for finally accomplishing what they've always wanted to do. every struggle from their childhood has led them here, to success that guanheng has always known they would achieve.

when the broadcast ends, guanheng just sits there, reflecting on their time together and how thankful he is for them. he thinks back to all the times they've rearranged their schedules to be there for him and support him, to encourage him to keep going whenever guanheng felt like he wasn't going to make it.

"you'll rise higher than the sun too, guanheng," they would tell him. "we all will."

and rise they did.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**dejun** : the live broadcast just ended! that was exhausting.  
**guanheng** : you guys did so well. i'm so proud of you both!  
**dejun** : we're on our way home now~  
**guanheng** : good. you both deserve some hard-earned rest. i'm sure you miss your bed.  
**dejun** : oh absolutely. buuuuuut xuxi and i miss the man we share our bed with more. ;)  
**guanheng** : come get these cuddles ♡

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/scammerjaem)   
>  [cc](http://curiouscat.me/angstonly)


End file.
